


I hit the Jackpot!

by natalia_lj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a YoutubeVideo, Fluff, Hospital, Just the effects of waking up after anesthesia, M/M, Minor Surgery, SO MUCH FLUFF, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_lj/pseuds/natalia_lj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before, Bokuto and Kuroo had made Akaashi promise that he would make a video of Bokuto when he woke up after the surgery, to capture any reaction he could show as a side effect of the anesthesia, both friends hoping it would be as hilarious as all the videos they have seen in YouTube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hit the Jackpot!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first work in this site, yay! Sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't usually write in English. 
> 
> This oneshot is based on a video you have probably watched already: https://youtu.be/IqebEymqFS8
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

As soon as Bokuto was out of the operating room, Dr. Sugawara had confirmed that everything had gone smoothly and that he was going to be perfectly fine after a couple days of rest. That soothed every worry Akaashi had. Despite it was a minor surgery, he couldn't help to feel protective over Bokuto, after all this time it was second nature to him.

The night before, Bokuto and Kuroo had made him promise that he would make a video of Bokuto when he woke up after the surgery, to capture any reaction he could show as a side effect of the anesthesia, both friends hoping it would be as hilarious as all the videos they have seen in YouTube. Akaashi didn’t see the point, but the other two insisted and annoyed him till he accepted.

So here he was now, holding up his phone recording a sleepy Bokuto, who was rubbing his eyes and blinking with confusion. They were back in hospital room, and he was lying on the bed, covered with white and blue sheets, and Akaashi was seated on a chair by his side. Bokuto's hair was flat against the pillow, black and grey strands scattered in every direction, soft in the absence of the gel Bokuto usually wore to style it. Akaashi ran his fingers through it slowly, caressing it.

"Hey, you are back." He greeted him softly, with a small smile on his face, still petting his hair with one hand, the other one holding the phone. "How are you feeling?"

Bokuto let out an incoherent grunt before answering. "Jeez, I'm so tired. Did I sleep? How long was I sleeping?" His voice was a little raspy and he spoke slower than normal, still more asleep than awake. His amber eyes went over the room, examinating it.

"Yes, you were asleep for a couple hours. Here, take this. The nurse said you must drink water, it will make you feel better" Akaashi grabbed a water bottle with a straw that was on the night stand, next to some flowers Bokuto’s mother had brought earlier, and lent it to him. 

That caught Bokuto's attention and he took the water, giving it a small sip, while his eyes stayed on Akaashi now, thoughtfully.  
"Did the hospital send you?" He paused to give the straw another sip. "Man, you're eye candy." He added, lengthening the syllables.

Akaashi's lips smiled at the comment. Of all the things Bokuto could ask or say after waking in a hospital bed, it was so him to blurt out stuff like that. Dr. Sugawara had also alerted him about the temporary amnesia, so he wasn't worried about that he didn't remember him right now.

"Wow... You might be the prettiest man I've ever seen... Are you a model? Or an angel?" Bokuto continued, the bottle unsteady on his weak hold. Akaashi had to rush in to avoid its falling. He let out a soft chuckle, embarrassingly flattered with the compliments. He was sure that this was not what Bokuto and Kuroo were expecting when they talked about the anesthesia effects. He hadn't expected it either, but that didn't stop the warm feeling from expanding in his chest.

"Careful, Koutarou. I'm not, but I'm going to stay right here with you. Just keep drinking the water." He held the bottle close to Bokuto's mouth, but he was no longer interested in drinking.

"No, no, wait. Who are you? What's your name?" He inquired, curiosity all over his face. 

Akaashi sighed fondly before answering. "My name is Keiji, Akaashi Keiji. I'm your husband." He smiled again, wider, when he saw Bokuto's expression at this statement.

"You are my husband? Holy shit!" He was now speaking at his usual loud volume. Akaashi couldn't do anything but to start laughing softly, covering his mouth with his hand. The situation was beyond absurd.

"Damn... Wow..." Bokuto was mumbling while looking at the ceiling, taking in the information. He genuinely looked like he couldn't believe it. "For how long?" He added, looking again to Akaashi, wide eyed.

"Just keep drinking the water, you are waking up." Akaashi tried to sound steady, but he was feeling his cheeks starting to blush because of the sincerity in Bokuto's voice. God, he loved him so much.

"Do we have children?" 

Bokuto didn't look any close to finished with his questions. And Akaashi wasn't any close to tired of answering them.

"No, not yet. We are thinking about it." 

"Oh, man... Man... Have we kissed yet?" 

That made Akaashi bring his free hand to his face again to hide a laugh while he tried to make Bokuto finish the water. This was so ridiculous. 

"Drinking it's hard, it's hard, babe... Do we call each other babe? How long have we been married?" Bokuto still looked far too impressed with their marriage to believe it.

"A long, long time." He answered in a soft voice, full of fondness for his silly adorable husband. 

"Oh, my god... I hit the jackpot!" The other man yelled, covering his face with his arms and mumbling more words of incredulity against them. He stayed like that for a little while before he turned to Akaashi again.

"Let me see your face." He pleaded, lowering Akaashi's hands from his face, uncovering the smile that he couldn't take off his face. Bokuto looked at him in absolutely awe. 

"Man, your teeth are perfect..." He managed to say. "Turn around." He asked gesturing with his hand.

"No, I'm not going to do that. Please, Koutarou, finish the water." Akaashi answered embarrassed and tried to change the subject, but his husband was having none of it.

"So we really are married? Wow...." He grabbed Akaashi's hand, with delicacy. He caressed his fingers, stopping in the fourth one, which had a simple, yet elegant, silver ring around it. He then looked at his own hand, where he found an identical piece. "Did I gave you that ring?" His voice was low now, shy even.

Akaashi intertwined their fingers and rubbed his thumb against the back of his hand. The memory of the day Bokuto proposed was one of his most treasured ones. 

It didn't came as a surprise. Akaashi could read Bokuto so well that he knew something was going on, he even knew where the ring was hidden despite Bokuto's attempts to be subtle about it, but he didn't touch it and he didn't say anything about it because he knew it was important for the other man. He waited patiently until he was ready to do it. So when he came home one afternoon to their recently acquired apartment and found a fidgeting Bokuto asking him to sit with him in the sofa because he had a question, he did, and he listened to him open his heart knowing already what was going to be his answer.

"Yeah, you did." He answered softly too and when Bokuto smiled, he smiled back, getting closer to him.

"I must really like you." It came almost as a whisper, accompanied by Bokuto's hand caressing his cheek, and Akaashi kissed it, moved by the lovingly expression in his husband’s face. 

He wanted to stay like that with Bokuto forever, but the hand soon fell as his amber eyes started closing, drifting to sleep again, his body trying to get the rest it certainly needed. Akaashi took away the forgotten water bottle so Bokuto didn't spill it while sleeping and he also put away the phone, no longer needed. He tucked the man under the blankets, making sure he was comfortable and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"I really like you too."

~~~

Bokuto didn't remember anything the next time he woke up, fully recovered, and was cutely embarrassed when Akaashi showed him the video. Kuroo laughed when he watched it too and used it to tease Bokuto for a long time. Akaashi, on his behalf, secretly kept the video to watched later on, moved every time with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the headcanon of Suga being a doctor, so I had to put him there. Don't hate me.
> 
> I also like to think that Bokuto achieves to be a profesional volleyball player, so the surgery was because of a sport injury, but he would get to play again soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
